Just one Moment
by Tendo86
Summary: Anders als es eigentlich vorgesehen war, hat Yugi sein letztes Entscheidungsduell gegen den Pharao Atemu verloren. Beide scheinen noch nicht ganz mit dieser neuen Situation zurecht zu kommen - bis zu diesem einen schicksalhaften Abend...


_**Just one moment...**_

Yugi schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster in die sternenklare Nacht. Irgendwie fühlte er sich in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich wohl in seinem Körper... Er vermisste etwas... jemanden... Wie lange war es jetzt schon her, dass der letzte Kampf zwischen ihm und Atemu im Grabmahl der Könige in Ägypten stattfand? Er wollte lieber nicht daran denken... Eigentlich war es sein Schicksal gewesen, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen, doch er konnte es nicht... Er hatte sich zu sehr von seinen eigenen Gefühlen leiten lassen, als dass er sich auf seine Karten konzentrieren konnte. Das Ergebnis war das, was er jetzt vor sich sah: Der ehemalige Pharao war in dieser Welt geblieben und jetzt? Yugi seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er sich darüber gefreut. Sehr sogar! Denn er spürte, wie sich über all die Zeit, in der die beiden zusammen in einem Körper steckten, eine besondere Bindung zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte. Doch jetzt war alles anders... Wo war er denn, jetzt wo er ihn brauchte? Der Kleine hatte das Gefühl, dass sich Atemu immer weiter von ihm abwandte und kaum noch Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Stattdessen trieb er sich in letzter Zeit auffällig oft mit Joey und Tristan rum. Wann hatten sie sich das letzte Mal so umarmt, wie kurz nach dem Duell? Wann hatten sie sich das letzte Mal geküsst? Und wann hatten sie... überhaupt nicht!

Yugi zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht, als er die Sterne anfunkelte. Fast wäre er eifersüchtig auf seine besten Freunde geworden, doch sie konnten ja auch nichts dafür... Er vermisste ihn... er vermisste den Atemu... den Yami, den er kannte... War es seine Schuld? Weil er ihn nicht zurück in seine Welt schicken konnte? Weil er ihm seinen letzten Wunsch nicht erfüllen konnte? Oder steckte vielleicht etwas anderes dahinter? Sein Blick fiel auf die Menschen, die vereinzelt um diese Uhrzeit noch unterwegs waren... Irgendwelche Pärchen oder... Betrunkene, die die Straße entlang torkelten, so wie diese beiden da... Der Andere muss ihn sogar noch stützen... Yugi zog die Nase etwas kraus. Er konnte es nie verstehen, warum sich Menschen so etwas nur antaten. Plötzlich stockte er, als die beiden Gestalten seiner Wohnung immer näher kamen und vor der Tür stehenblieben. Fast wäre er aus dem Fenster gefallen, als er im Schein der Straßenlaterne versuchte zu erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. Das konnte doch nicht... „Joey und..." er brachte das Wort nicht über die Lippen. Der Andere war tatsächlich... Sofort schnappte sich Yugi seine Jacke und rannte nach unten, um die Tür zu öffnen. Joey grinste ihn schon vielversprechend an. „Hallo, Yugi. Wie geht's? Schöner Abend heute, nicht wahr?" Irgendwie sah Joey gar nicht so betrunken aus, wie er von oben ausgesehen hatte... Fast schon normal. Atemu, der sich allerdings am Türrahmen abstützen musste, um auf den Beinen zu bleiben, hatte da wohl deutlich mehr intus... „Wo wart ihr beiden schon wieder? Und... was um Gottes Willen habt ihr getrieben!" Yugi war deutlich schockiert von dem Anblick, so hatte er seinen besten Freund noch nie gesehen. Atemu jedoch schwieg und warf nur einen kurzen Blick zu Joey.

„Ach, Yugi... jetzt sei doch nicht so... Sei froh, dass ich ihn dir wieder in einem Stück gebracht habe... Eigentlich wollte ich ihn ja bei sich zu Hause absetzen, aber er bestand darauf, hier vorbei zu kommen." meinte Joey entschuldigend und klopfte Atemu auf die Schulter. „Er war ja kaum wegzubekommen... Anfangs hatte er sich noch so zurückgehalten und auf einmal..." er beugte sich etwas näher zu Yugi herunter. „Habt ihr zwei irgendwelche... Probleme?" flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und schaute den Kleineren fragend an, der sofort einen roten Schimmer auflegte. „Nein!" empört antwortete Yugi, doch sofort tat es ihm wieder Leid... „Naja, obwohl... eigentlich doch... oder nicht? Nein... ja... aaach!" er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ist doch egal..." – „Wie du willst, mein Freund, ich will mich ja nicht einmischen, ich wollte Atemu nur persönlich vorbei bringen, damit er mir keine Dummheiten anstellt... Also machts gut, bis später, ihr beiden!" Joey machte kehrt und hob zum Abschied eine Hand.

Sowohl Atemu, als auch Yugi schauten Joey hinterher, bis Atemu endlich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend das Wort ergriff und Yugi fast schon entschuldigend anschaute. „Darf... ich reinkommen?" er musste sich bemühen, seine Aussprache so gut wie möglich hinzubekommen. Der Kleinere seufzte und trat zur Seite. „Natürlich..." Atemu löste sich vom Türrahmen und lief langsam an Yugi vorbei, wobei er sich allerdings merkbar an der Wand entlang tasten musste, um einigermaßen geradeaus zu gehen. Yugi schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und schloss hinter ihm die Tür, um Atemu zu folgen und nach seinem Arm zu greifen, als die Wand plötzlich zu Ende war. Schon ein seltsamer Anblick, den ehemaligen Herrscher über Ägypten und Retter der Welt so zu sehen. Der Jüngere führte ihn vorsichtig die Treppe nach oben und in sein Zimmer, wo er kurz darauf die Tür schloss und Atemu zu seinem Schreibtisch-Stuhl führte, wo er ihn erst einmal hinsetzte und anschaute. Der Blick des Älteren war seltsam klar, obwohl es so offensichtlich war, dass er wohl nicht zu wenig Alkohol hatte, an diesem Abend. Jetzt, da Atemu saß, war Yugi etwas über seiner Augenhöhe, er erwiderte seinen Blick. „Was ist los?" fragte er ihn schließlich und gab sich Mühe, dabei ernst zu klingen. „Du hast dich so lange Zeit nicht mehr hier blicken lassen und jetzt stehst du mitten in der Nacht mit Joey vor der Tür, nachdem ihr offenbar alle Kneipen in dieser Stadt mitgenommen habt..." ließ er erst einmal seinem Ärger freien Lauf und bemerkte, wie Atemu seinen Blick leicht abwandte. „Schau mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!" forderte der Jüngere. „Es war nicht seine Schuld..." antwortete Atemu nach kurzem Zögern und schaute Yugi wieder an. „Ich habe ihm gebeten, mir zu helfen." – „Und bei was?" – „Es tut mir Leid, was in letzter Zeit geschehen ist... ich wünschte, ich könnte es wieder gut machen. Aber je mehr ich auf dich zugehen wollte, desto mehr bin ich zurückgewichen..." versuchte er sich zu erklären und hob eine Hand, um sie auf Yugis Wange zu legen, doch er griff direkt an ihm vorbei in die Luft. Yugi seufzte und griff nach seiner Hand, um sie festzuhalten. „Und deshalb kommst du abends betrunken zu mir? Was soll das?" Doch der Ältere schwieg erneut. Stattdessen erhob er sich von seinem Platz und wollte einen Schritt tun, was sich allerdings ins Gegenteil umwandelte und er fast über seine eigenen Beine stolperte, bevor Yugi ihn im letzten Moment abfangen konnte. Atemu wehrte sich noch nicht einmal dagegen, sondern legte seine Arme um den Körper des Jüngeren. „Ich bin hierher gekommen, um dir etwas zu sagen, was ich im normalen Zustand wohl nicht tun könnte, deshalb möchte ich, dass du mir zuhörst, Yugi..." er wurde immer leiser und senkte seinen Kopf, um mit seinem Mund in Richtung von Yugis Ohr zu kommen. „Ich... liebe dich, Yugi. Ich begehre dich so sehr... alles an dir, deine Art, deinen... Körper..." Yugi weitete seine Augen etwas, als der Ältere ihm diese Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. „Und wenn du nicht dasselbe für mich empfindest, dann sag es mir jetzt, wenn ich es noch ertragen kann, denn sonst würde ich es wohl kaum aushalten..." fügte er noch hinzu und legte schließlich sein Kinn auf die Schulter des Kleineren.

Erwartungsvolle Stille trat ein, als Yugi unter dem Gewicht Atemus versuchte, sein eigenes Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er hob eine Hand und fuhr dem Älteren durch die Haare. „Dazu hättest du nicht erst jetzt kommen brauchen, Atemu, das weißt du..." flüsterte er ebenfalls. „Warum hast du mich so lange warten lassen?" Das Gewicht auf Yugis Schulter ließ nach, als Atemu seinen Kopf hob, um Yugi anzusehen. Yugi nickte leicht und ließ den ehemaligen Pharao gewähren, als dessen Lippen sich den seinen näherten, bis sie sie berührten. Leicht konnte Yugi noch den süßen Geschmack von Atemus letzten Drinks schmecken. Als ob ihm das noch nicht reichen würde, strich er mit der Zunge über die Lippen des Älteren, bis dieser sie schließlich öffnete und ihm Einlass gewährten. Derselbe süße Geschmack in Atemus Mund ließ Yugis Zunge nur noch fordernder werden, bis sie von der Atemus aufgehalten wurde, die ihn freudig empfing und sogleich in ein Spiel verwickelte. Als sich die beiden schließlich leicht keuchend voneinander lösten, schaute Atemu seinen kleinen Freund noch einmal an. Wobei er sich allerdings leicht an der Wand abstützen musste, damit er einigermaßen gerade stand. Mit der anderen Hand strich er über dessen Wangen, den Hals entlang und über den Oberkörper Yugis, der lediglich mit dem Oberteil seines Schlafanzuges bekleidet war. Dann jedoch löste er seine andere Hand von der Wand und legte sie ebenfalls um Yugis Oberkörper. Leicht schwankend drängte er den Kleinen zurück, bis Yugi hinter sich die Kante seines Bettes spürte. „Du kannst sowieso nicht mehr stehen, Atemu, also willst du nicht heute Nacht hier bleiben?" grinste der Kleine leicht und ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen, wobei er Atemu mit sich zog, was diesem nur allzu Recht war, denn es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, da wäre er von ganz allein dort gelandet. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst, Yugi..."

Yugi, der jetzt auf dem Rücken lag, lächelte, als Atemu so krabbelte, dass er ihm von oben aus direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Doch dieser Blick hielt nicht lange an, denn der Ältere schloss erneut seine Augen und näherte sich Yugis Lippen langsam, um ihn erneut in einen Kuss zu verwickeln, der um einiges länger dauerte, als der Erste. Während ihre Zungen in ein weiteres Spiel eingebunden waren, spürte Yugi, wie Atemus Hände über die Knopfreihe seines Oberteils fuhr, um sie langsam einen nach dem anderen zu öffnen. Allerdings gelang ihm das nur bei den ersten beiden, da seine Hände für so eine Feinarbeit im Moment viel zu unkoordiniert waren, also unterbrach er den Kuss für einen kurzen Moment, um direkt unter Yugis Oberteil zu gleiten und es ihm über den Kopf auszuziehen, ohne die restlichen Knöpfe zu beachten. „Das nächste Mal, wenn ich komme, bitte nicht mehr so etwas kompliziertes..." flüsterte Atemu leicht, bevor er sich daran machte, mit seinen Lippen an Yugis Hals entlangzustreichen. „Ich hoffe doch, wenn du das nächste Mal kommst, bist du nüchtern..." entgegnete Yugi etwas grinsend und etwas heiser, da er eine Gänsehaut bekam, je näher die Lippen von Atemu seinen Brustwarzen kamen. „Vielleicht gehe ich gar nicht mehr weg..." konterte Atemu noch einmal, als er seinen Kopf wieder hob und mit seinen Fingerspitzen langsame Kreise um Yugis Brustwarzen zog. Erst die Rechte und dann die Linke, während er zufrieden mit anhörte, wie Yugi leise keuchte. Schließlich nahm er wieder seine Lippen zu Hilfe, die sich küssend ihren Weg von Yugis Brustwarzen in Richtung seines Bauchnabels bahnten. Yugi legte seine Hände auf Atemus Rücken und fuhr mit ihnen über den Stoff seines Oberteils, der ihn jedoch ein bisschen störte. „Warte..." keuchte Yugi auf und Atemu sah ihn fragend an, doch verstand sofort, worauf der Jüngere hinaus wollte. Schnell hatte auch er sich seines Oberteiles entledigt, was jetzt achtlos auf den Boden neben Yugis Bett fiel, während Yugi selbst seine Hände über die weiche Haut des ehemaligen Pharaos gleiten ließ, bis zu seinem Hosenbund und wieder nach oben.

Um einiges schneller, da auch viel unkomplizierter, entledigte Atemu Yugi schließlich dem letzten und wichtigsten Kleidungsstück: Seiner Hose. Sie fand ihren Platz irgendwo zwischen Yugis und Atemus Oberteilen auf dem Boden, doch das interessierte keinen der beiden. Atemu interessierte jetzt etwas ganz anderes. Langsam strich er mit seinen Lippen weiter an Yugis Körper entlang nach unten, dessen Keuchen immer lauter wurde, je weiter er zu den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel vordrang und sie verwöhnte, bis Yugis Keuchen sich in ein Stöhnen umwandelte. Behutsam strich Atemu über Yugis steifes Glied, umfasste es mit seiner ganzen Hand und fuhr langsam an seinem Schaft auf und ab. Mehr als zufrieden lauschte er dabei dem Stöhnen des Jüngeren, das mit jeder seiner Bewegungen immer lauter wurde und der dabei mit seinen Händen Halt an der Matratze suchte, den er jedoch nicht fand. Noch ein paar Mal wiederholte Atemu diesen Vorgang und seine Bewegungen mit den Händen wurden dabei immer schneller, bis er schließlich inne hielt. Yugi, der seine Augen inzwischen geschlossen hatte und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, schaute ihn entgeistert an. Atemu entledigte sich selbst seiner Hose, die auf dem inzwischen ziemlich umfangreichen Kleiderhaufen auf dem Boden landete. Dann krabbelte er erneut an Yugi hoch, damit sie sich in die Augen schauen konnten. Für einen kurzen Moment berührten sich ihre Glieder und auch Yugi konnte spüren, dass es dem Pharao nicht anders ging, als ihm. Mit einem zischenden Geräusch zog dieser die Luft zwischen seinen Lippen ein und küsste Yugi erneut, wobei er mit seinem eigenen Glied gegen das von Yugi rieb, woraufhin der Kleinere in den Kuss hineinstöhnte und sich kaum auf das mittlerweile dritte Spiel ihrer Zungen konzentrieren konnte. Ganz langsam und für Yugi schon fast unerträglich langsam bahnten sich die Lippen des ehemaligen Pharao wieder ihren Weg über Yugis Hals, seinen Oberkörper und den Bauchnabel nach unten. Dabei spürte er, wie Yugis Hände ihn sanft in die richtige Richtung drückten. Als er erneut an Yugis Erregung angekommen war, nahm der ehemalige Pharao diesmal nicht seine Hände zu Hilfe, sondern umschloss Yugis Glied mit seinen Lippen. Erneut krallte sich Yugi in die Matratze, während er seinen Unterleib etwas hob, um Atemu entgegen zu kommen. Doch dieser ging auf den kleinen Trick nicht ein und hob seinen Kopf ebenfalls etwas an. „Was... was soll... aaaaaaaah... was soll das?" Yugi standen vereinzelte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, als er seine Augen einen Spalt weit öffnete, um Atemus Blickkontakt zu suchen. „Jetzt mal nicht so schnell..." Atemu schmunzelte leicht und nahm Yugis Glied erneut in den Mund. Langsam verschwand es mehr und mehr darin, als der Ältere begann, daran zu saugen. Yugi keuchte auf. Für ihn war es mittlerweile fast unerträglich geworden. Seine Augen wieder geschlossen, wandte er seinen Kopf hin und her, während er versuchte, mehr zu bekommen, doch erneut löste Atemu seine Lippen von ihm. Noch bevor Yugi ein weiteres Mal protestieren konnte, nahm er seine Hände wieder zur Hilfe und strich behutsam an Yugis Glied entlang, über seine Spitze, an der sich schon die ersten Lusttropfen bildeten. Obwohl er vor ein paar Minuten noch nicht einmal die Knöpfe an Yugis Hemd aufbekommen hatte, wurden seine Bewegungen immer präziser, als sich Atemu darauf konzentrierte, kleine Kreise um Yugis Spitze zu ziehen und dann erneut mit seiner ganzen Hand Yugis Erektion zu umfassen. Noch einmal fing er an, zu pumpen. Zuerst langsam, dann jedoch immer schneller, während Yugis Stöhnen sich seinem Rhythmus anpasste und sich der Kleine nach ein paar schier endlosen Sekunden und einem lauten Schrei in Atemus Hand ergoss.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich Yugis Atem wieder beruhigt hatte, dann hob er seinen Kopf. Er bemerkte Atemus fragenden Blick. Wie weit durfte er noch gehen? „Mach weiter, bitte..." keuchte er schließlich, als er seinen Kopf wieder in das Kissen fallen ließ. „Wir schieben es später einfach auf die Drinks..." er musste leicht grinsen und Atemu tat es ihm gleich. „Du hast doch gar nichts getrunken, Yugi..." entgegnete ihm der Pharao. „Mit deinem Kuss hast du mich betrunken gem... aaaaaaaaahhhh!" Während Atemu Yugi mit einem Gespräch abzulenken schien, bemerkte Yugi erst jetzt, dass Atemus Finger bereits seinen Weg in Yugis Po gefunden hatte. Instinktiv spreizte er seine Beine noch mehr, als er versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Das war leichter gesagt, als getan, denn eigentlich hatte er es sich etwas weniger schmerzhaft vorgestellt... „Ganz ruhig, Yugi..." flüsterte Atemu und veränderte seine Position so, dass er Yugis Lippen erneut mit einem Kuss verschließen konnte und somit Yugis Schrei verschluckte, als er noch einen zweiten Finger hinzu nahm. Für einen kurzen Moment wimmerte Yugi leicht, doch dies wurde immer leiser und wandelte sich dann wieder in ein lustvolles Stöhnen um. Jetzt nutzte Atemu die Gelegenheit, sein eigenes erregiertes Glied an Yugis Po zu legen. Viel zu lange schon hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet, doch nur langsam und äußerst vorsichtig drang er damit in Yugi ein. Yugi unterdrückte einen Schrei, indem er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit ließ der Schmerz nach, denn Atemus Glied war um einiges angenehmer als dessen Finger. Als er schließlich ganz in Yugi eingedrungen war, veränderte der Pharao seine Position leicht, was beide aufstöhnen ließ, gerade hatte Atemu in Yugi einen Punkt getroffen, der ihm einen Schauer durch den ganzen Körper jagte. Atemu wischte Yugi ein paar Schweißtropfen von der Stirn, während sein Körper selbst von Sekunde zu Sekunde heißer wurde. Jetzt begann er langsam, sich aus Yugi zurückzuziehen und dann wieder in ihn vorzudringen. Zuerst langsam, dann jedoch immer schneller und härter, während sein Aufkeuchen sich zu einem langgezogenen Stöhnen umwandelte. Yugis Tonlage verriet ihm genau, wo er sich befand. Erneut bemerkte der Pharao Yugis Erektion und ergriff sie mit seiner rechten Hand. Im selben Rhythmus, wie er jetzt in Yugi vorstieß, pumpte er dessen Glied. Je härter seine Stöße wurden, desto schneller wurde auch seine Hand und sein Keuchen. Auch sein Körper war mittlerweile von einem feinen Schweißfilm bedeckt. Noch ein paar Mal erwischte Atemu in Yugi den Punkt, den dieser besonders liebte, bis sich der Jüngere ein zweites Mal in dessen Hand ergoss. Wenige kraftvolle Stöße und lustvolle Laute später konnte auch Atemu nicht mehr länger an sich halten und gab sich ganz der Erlösung hin, während er seinen Samen tief in Yugi verspritzte und sich dann langsam aus ihm zurückzog. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wieder der Zustand seines Körpers bewusst, in dem er sich befand, bevor er sich diesem Moment hingab und er griff erneut ins Leere, als er mit seine Hand nach Yugis Decke langte. Doch diesmal kam ihm der Jüngere zur Hilfe und zog das weiche Stück Stoff über ihre beiden Körper.

Ein paar Minuten des Schweigens vergingen, in dem man nur ihre erschöpften Atemzüge hören konnte, dann legte Yugi eine Hand unter Atemus Nacken, dass dieser sich zur Seite drehte und sich an seinen Oberkörper schmiegte. „Warum bist du nicht schon eher zu mir gekommen, du warst doch jeden Abend mit Joey und Tristan unterwegs uns hast mit ihnen die Bars unsicher gemacht..." fragte Yugi seinen Freund schließlich und schaute ihn an. „Ich hatte nicht die Gelegenheit, weil ich die beiden immer nach Hause bringen musste..." murmelte Atemu schon im Halbschlaf dank des doch übermäßigen Alkoholkonsums und der Anstrengung in den letzten Minuten. „... und deshalb dachte ich mir, dass ich mich diesmal nach Hause bringen lasse..." – „Du wohnst doch gar nicht hier, Atemu..." entgegnete Yugi mit einem kurzen verschmitzten Grinsen. – „Das ist mir egal... wo du bist, gehöre ich auch hin, Yugi... Du hast mir wieder das Gefühl gegeben, dass wir beide eins sind... für einen kurzen Moment, den ich nie vergessen werde..."


End file.
